


Sometimes help is okay

by kingexplosion15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pain, Sad, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, psoriasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingexplosion15/pseuds/kingexplosion15
Summary: Tim Drake has psoriasis and he sometimes needs to take it more seriously, he does forget (LIES)He is trying to do his best here, and maybe his family can help him feel better, physically, emotionally, mentally.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a vent for me. I have guttate psoriasis, and it's alright, but I do still have some things that make me remember that I have something that is incurable, sucks to be me. 
> 
> Also, Tim Drake is one of my favorite characters in DC and sadly, he was the best person to bring suffering. Sorry, not sorry. Let the best boy suffer. jk 
> 
> P.S, this is also my first fic, so be prepared for bad writing, but I am trying my best!

The first time he saw the red spots, Tim wasn’t really too concerned about them. It’s most likely chickenpox, no worries. So he told his mother, but hey, at least for once, she actually paid attention to him. But not for the normal reasons which is a bust.

And after a visit to the dermatologists, a few prescribed persecutions, and bloodwork, it was simple.

Tim Drake has psoriasis. hooray 

The first few days weren’t that bad, but the medicine made it much worse. He had to use folic acid and methotrexate. He got tired much easier and don't get him started on the hair loss. The first time that he noticed his hair was falling, he cried silent tears and went to his mother. His mother told him that he had to get used to it because the medicine will have side effects that he wouldn't like, but had to deal with it. After that incident, Tim did his research and boy was he not having a blast. Looking at the images made him scared that he actually has the skin condition,  
(he is so not calling it a disease.) 

He also asked his mother if she knew anyone in the family that had the same things as him. His mother told him that his aunt had the same condition, but a different version of it. She never told him the name, but he didn’t budge. Tim knew when to ask questions that are actually necessary, and when they are not. 

Tim’s parents actually stayed for around 2 months, while he was taught and taken care of so he can know how to take care of himself. Not long after, his parents were getting ready to go dig out something that was discovered in their little, "scavenger hunt." 

“Now Tim, you know when you have to take your medication if you forget it’s on the fridge.”

“Yes, mother I know.”

“Good. I want you to take care of yourself, and I mean it.”

“I understand mother. Goodbye, have a safe trip.”

“Thank you, Tim, Love you too. Be good and follow the lists that we gave you.”

“ Okay, Bye”

“Bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake somewhat nervous here, really just venting to however is listening to him. 
> 
> In Tim's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really thought I would be able to upload a chapter every day....sorry guys 
> 
> This chapter is literally about Tim not having a somewhat good day, but nor is it bad.

Tim POV:

Mom and dad leave and then come back. That's basically the routine that we have to deal with. They were taking care of me, but that was years ago. It’s not like I’m still a child, I’m 10 years old, I think I can handle taking care of myself. 

I still have to follow the routine that the doctor and mom gave me. It’s not THAT bad, but it gets boring at times, so I asked for a camera. I was so nervous because mom told me not to bother them because they want to rest after a long flight, but it’s been 2 days. So I grabbed all the courage I had, (it’s not even that much, I was scared SHITLESS)

“Mom”  
“Mom”

I kept repeating to her

“Mom”

After many minutes, lie 10-20, she finally responded, but she didn’t look too happy

“What do you want Timothy, can’t you see that I'm tired after the long flight?”

“I know I’m sorry….."

I thought I was going to throw up right there

“I just wanted to ask if I could get---

“If you say a pet, I will take you to your room and your father will deal with you, you got that. Why can’t you be grateful for what you have, it’s not that hard.”

“No, I was going to ask for a camera….”

“Oh.”  
I was ready to dip out of the room so fast. The room felt so small, that I stayed as still as possible as if she couldn’t see me if I didn’t move. 

“Well, Timothy, fine, we shall get it for you.”

“Really?

“Yes, now leave from here before I smack you”

And with that, I ran as fast as I could to my room, locking it as if she was following me.

I got the camera a few days later, right before they went on another business trip to Africa.

It was fun having something new to play around with, but having to use it only at the house, and the yard was tiresome. I want to go to the city. Where all the beautiful lights are.  
Right at the center of the city, not just some flowers, or of the trees, or my skin

My schedule consists of the bare things in life that you can find:  
Wake up  
Go to the restroom and take a shower right away  
Put ointments right after to ensure that it gets absorbed  
Take the pills for the day  
Eat breakfast.  
do some chores  
start doing homework  
don't bother the nanny (only comes once a week)  
Make dinner  
Drink pills after  
Take shower  
Put ointments on  
Finish rests of homework  
Go to bed

You know the deal, but it’s the same thing every day. 

I can’t even leave the house, my parents won’t allow it.  
I know they put me in the homeschool because they don’t want their reputation ruined.  
They don’t want their abnormal child to be photographed with them  
The perfect family ruined my a kid who's skin is so horrid to look at

A weirdo, a failure, a thing that is ruined, something that can’t be fixed easily

I hope one-day mom and dad won’t look at me as something that has to be hidden away from others or to even themselves.


	3. SORRY GUYS!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE ON STORY! and me...

I'm so sorry for not posting in forever. I have a lot of stuff to do like school work, and life family drama, but it's mostly the school that is taking my time. 

I'm trying to get my story written up, but ya girl is slacking right now. Just so you guys know, this a somewhat canon, but it's my story so I can do whatever I want. I try to write my story on a paper, like a summary of it, and then I go to my laptop and start writing. 

I'm going to see if I can have an update this week, so please forgive me and don't break my ankles. 

LOVE YOU GUYS.

DRINK SOME WATER, TRY TO EAT SOMETHING TODAY!


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is in for a very, very rough time. but it's all good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back!! Sorry that this chapter might seem horrible, but I really wanted to release a chapter today, so I found my motivation and got to it. Some of the writing was eh, but I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS  
> (drink some water loves, or I'll shove it down your throat)

He found out who Batman and Robin were at 9 years old, so he thought of the brightest idea: go into Gotham late at night and take photos of them. He knows that it’s not the smartest idea, but be sure that he knows what he is doing.

(correction: The Tim Drake had no idea what he is doing) 

Tim Drake was going to die tonight.  
He was sure of it. Tim was on the roof, but when he got a bit too close to the edge of the rooftop, it was too late; and he fell.  
He only hopes that Robin or worse Batman heard him.

Tim was currently in a dumpster, for some miracle, he was at the right place when he fell. It still smells horrible, but hey, it’s better than being on the sidewalk right now pooling out blood.

Tim waited for about 5 minutes until he left the nasty place.

As he took a whiff of his shirt, Tim thought he was about to throw up.  
“Ugh, guess I have to go home now”

So, yes he stopped taking photos of Batman and Robin that night, but he wouldn’t be able to for a while as the trash made contact with his skin, and so his skin reacted…. GREAT

(time skip: 4 years...oops)

Being Robin for Tim wasn’t something to play around with.

He had a mission, and that was to make sure Bruce or Batman doesn’t do anything bad by mistake.

After the death of Jason or Robin: Batman went out of control. He was aggressive when fighting, almost putting half the criminals in the hospital. So he did what was needed: he confronted Batman and spilled that he knew who he was and who was Robin.

Bruce didn’t seem to like that, so he ignored Tim, but he did make sure that Tim was to not expose his secret to anyone ( as if Tim Drake was going to do that), but Tim kept on pushing, and after some convincing ( and excruciating pain on the ass training) and having to prove himself that he was prepared to be Robin (temporarily), he was allowed to patrol with Bats. 

Batman needed a Robin, and Tim was the only one that could do it right now

But first, he has to go put his damn cream on.  
Curse his body


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIMESKIP (again)
> 
> Tim is 17 now  
> Jason, Damian, and Dick are in this chapter 
> 
> (Dick lives in Bludhaven, and the other 3 brothers live at the manor, cause fuck canon, this is my story)
> 
> Both Jason and Damian have already tried to kill him, they are past that, but now they make fun of his psoriasis. (SAD)

Tim could say that his life is going great if his parents didn’t die, he had a skin disease and was barely trying to survive the day with his brothers. 

He got up in the morning just fine, with his nice cup of coffee, (thanks to Alfred), and was enjoying the quiet of the morning in the manor.

As you know all good things come to an end, which Tim means Jason and Damian coming into the kitchen together.

Nothing SUSPICIOUS about that. 

See, both Jason and Damian have for some reason teamed up against him, (don’t ask him why) and have tried to make his life a living hell. They both do dirty tricks to him; take his medication away from him, remove those things that are in HIS BATHROOM, that is specifically his. So, basically, anything that could make his skin worse. They even have the audacity to destroy his bedsheets, which he has to secretly fix so Alfred doesn’t get mad. 

Tim hasn’t told Dick, or anyone what has been happening in the manor, but he knows that Alfred most likely knows what is happening, because he knows EVERYTHING. 

(Back to the kitchen) 

Tim was for once worried because they never bother in the morning because, you know, patrol, but for some reason, he has to be alone in the kitchen today….great.

The first attack happens: Jason

He shoves his arm to his shoulder, making Tim drop some coffee on the table. So while Tim is cleaning up the coffee, Jason grabs the rest of the coffee, and pours it down his head, reminding you, the coffee is still hot. 

Damian only watches with a smirk on his face. 

Tim grabs his head in agony, not seeing how both boys leave as if nothing happened, and no one there to witness how much pain Tim Drake was in. 

After what happened in the morning, Tim decided to just take another shower, or just rinse off the coffee smell. The only good thing today was that Damian and Jason didn’t take his products. 

Once finishing showering, he just did what was necessary, and just laid on his bed for a while, thinking how his life had gone so bad.

Everything was calm, until he heard a knock, startling him from his nap.

“Open up!”

“Who is it?”

“Wow, you don’t even recognize my voice. I’m hurt Timmy.”

wait……

“Dick?”

“You got it! The one and only.” 

Tim opens the door, letting Dick enter.

“Wow, your room’s a mess.”

“Yeah, WE is crazy right now, all I need is for them to accept the proposition I’m trying to do.”

“Nice, hope it goes well,Timmers.”

“Thanks”

After the conversation, the air and the silence around the room was calm, as if nothing happened.

Dick broke the silence.

“What happened to your neck?”

Nervously Tim answered; “nothing really”

“Nothing really? It looks like something to me.”

“Stop asking.”

“Ok ok.”

Dick in the end left the room due to a call from his job.  
(He works at the Bludhaven Police Department.), and went down the stairs. Tim’s eyes linger on the door for a minute before he takes a sigh of relief. 

He almost got caught

Correction: Dick knows somethings up

And that’s never good


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tim Interaction!!!!
> 
> sorry if some of it doesn't make sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SHORTY!!
> 
> i have returned after a very very long time. forgive me  
> (This chapter is basically my writing as 10pm)
> 
> came back as if I haven't been missing for over a year...haha (sorry) :)

Bruce technically wasn’t supposed to take care of him, but there he was, looking over his skin with just one hand as if he was going to snap it into 2, or make the psoriasis worse. 

Tim just wanted to get out of the cave as fast as possible, take a nice warm shower, and just go to bed...but NO…. Batman had to enter the cave right when Tim was scratching his skin so hard he started to bleed. 

See, patrol went fine, beat up some criminals, the usual, but the weather was horrible. It was so dry, no wind, no nothing, so Tim’s skin had to start being a bitch right there and then. He tried to ignore it, like he has always done, but the itch was so unbearable that he would have cried mid-patrol. (which he didn’t in the end). 

So back to Bruce looking over him.  
Thank God, Dick isn’t here with them, he would have most likely freaked out and made the situation worse. 

Bruce carefully lifted up his arm, looking at it as if it wasn’t real, a fake. His eyes slowly started looking at his shoulders, as he was inspecting them, he asked Tim,

“Do you have more”

Tim replied,

“Ummm…..yeah. There on my legs too.”

“And?”

“And on my back, my stomach...that's it.”  
Bruce took a deep breath, ( well not a big one cause he’s Batman), and looked at TIm straight in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your situation.”

“I thought you wouldn't notice, first of all.”

“Tim….”

“Ok, I was nervous that I”ll get in trouble, worse have Robin taken away from me, and then I wouldn't be able to patrol, and then you would ignore me for lying to you, and then you most likely would be really, REALLY mad cause you think that I don’t trust you, which I do-

“Tim, calm down, I'm not going to take Robin from you.”

“What?”

“You should have just told me sooner, then we could have made adjustments to your suit, and on how you take care of your skin.”

“So you're not mad?”

“No Tim.”

“Ok…”

After the whole situation, both Tim and Bruce came to the conclusion that he should go back home, and rest so they can have a better understanding on how to deal with his psoriasis, with Alfreds help of course.

What Tim didn’t know was that his life would ultimately change for the better or worse in the next few years.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim do be struggling.
> 
> Yes, I am going into a lot of the bullying that Tim is getting from his brothers...I am not sorry :)
> 
> (also sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.)

Tim wasn't really asking for much, just some peace and quiet, from everyone.

He has been trying to avoid Jason more after the incident a few days ago. He’s already put some vaseline over the burns on his neck and around his scalp. 

Jason has noticed the distance that Tim has put between them: during patrol and in the manor. Damian doesn’t really care, as long as “Drake isn’t in my way”. 

Bruce noticed the distance between the 3 brothers but has not said anything, because he doesn't think that it’s a big issue.

Tim’s skin has taken a bad side with the whole dumping coffee on your head thing, so it’s starting to flare up again, which is bad...so Tim starts wrapping them with “wet wraps”. It isn’t a big bother, but they are a bit uncomfortable.

The other guys have told his stuff about them:  
“Ew, your skin is going to peel off like a fucking lizard or something.”

“Drake, move your nasty mummified body away from me before I stab you.” 

“ Can’t you find another place in the manor to put your shit on?”

Alfred does help sometimes with the wraps, but Tim mostly takes charge of putting the ointment and water on them.  
The wraps do basically go around his body(as Damian said, he’s mummified). Tim wears an oversized shirt on these days so the wraps don’t soak up on the shirt too much.

When Tim was smaller, Bruce would always help him with putting on the wet wraps, help him when his body was really itchy, or when it was too much for him.  
Now he barely sees him, mostly when they patrol, when it’s dinner, or sometimes when there is a big meeting at WE. 

Today Tim was sitting on the sofa in the library, writing the final essay that he had to do for English when he heard some footsteps coming into the room. He didn’t even try to turn around when he sees a metal object flying, or zooming on the right side of his face and straight into his laptop. He turns around...

Tim was stunned. 

The boy, or Damian, has literally impaled his laptop, which had his homework, or more specifically his final for English that has taken him more than a day to finish. The essay is due tomorrow night.

Tim can not do this right now

He gets up from where he is sitting and has noticed that Jason had joined Damian in watching him have a “silent freakout” over his laptop. They both did nothing, just watched as he left the room, not speaking about the water eyes that were on Tim, and went their respective ways.

Tim on the other hand, was 2 breaths from having a meltdown. He should have said something, but that would have escalated the issue, and then Bruce or Alfred would have to get involved, which would cause more issues. So he went up to his room instead.

While in his room, Tim searched for another laptop that he used to work with when he was smaller. Yes, it’s old, but he really needs to finish the essay, so he can not think about the computer broken on his bed. 

So Tim sits down on his desk and starts getting to work

If he can even get the damn laptop on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are having a great day or night
> 
> Make sure to drink some water and eat something
> 
> IDK if anyone is reading this, but if you are... I love you


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is going through it right now. 
> 
> Also warning for some mild self-harming, and basically, Tim is dissociating.

Tim finished his assignment on time, but after staying up later than he usually does and having to miss patrol (which sucked). Jason and Damian seemed to not be bothered by him. Bruce didn’t ask.

Great. 

He wakes up the next day tired as hell.  
“Oh so it’s one of those days…” Tim does have his days here and there, but they haven't been really bad.

As time was taking a shower, the door to his (personal) bathroom opened. He doesn’t hear the footsteps or anything else as he is too focused on washing his hair and making sure that no soap gets into the eyes.  
That’s until freezing cold water comes down HARD on his head and over his body. Tim gives a shout and opens the curtain to find his “favorite brother” Jason leaving his room. He doesn’t even turn around and look at him.

Tim doesn’t move for a while, from shock or because he’s freezing. The water was still going as his tears colliding with the shower water, he blinks for a few minutes and breathing exercises, Tim went back to taking a shower and acting as if nothing happened. 

A few hours past and Tim is still in his room. It’s pretty quiet to say the lease as he finished all of his assignments in time(crazy really, with patrol, etc…). 

The only thing that is troublesome is Tim’s mind. His mind hasn’t been kind to him, well most of the time.  
“I should probably move.”, but Tim stays put, looking at the wall, not taking notice of his surroundings and going to a deep black hole in his mind. 

(Alfred POV)

Alfred comes in a few minutes after, bringing him his food and some water in order to make sure that the boy was all right.  
“Master Timothy, I have come to give you your food and drink.”  
Alfred takes a look at Master Timothy and has already made the assumption that today was a “bad day”.  
“If it’s alright sir, I would like for you to eat a bit so you wouldn't fall ill.”  
The only response Alfred got was a glance at him, which Alfred took as an answer. 

As the butler left he heard Tim sniff as if he was crying but he took no mind to it.

(Tims's POV)

Why was Tim actually crying right now, and best of all why was he scratching his skin? It’s not like he minded, it didn’t even hurt. Plus;

He probably deserved it.

The scratching was starting to get worse as blood was starting to come through, but Tim took no mind, as he was somewhere else. He didn’t notice when Bruce entered his room, noticing how he scratched up his arms horribly and that he didn’t even take a bit from his food.

Tim felt someone pick him up and take him to the restroom. They started to say something, but Tim couldn’t really word it out, not even able to see the speaker. He felt something wrap over his arms and shoulders, something smooth and made his body start to shut down, like a computer.

Tim’s eyes were barely able to keep open but it wasn't as if he was fighting. He was able to finally close his eyes once his head had touched his pillow and a blanket was put over him.

(Bruce POV)

Bruce knew that Tim had his ‘bad days’, but they were never this bad. Hell! Tim had blood all over his arms and shoulders, and he didn’t even recognize him while in the restroom. Bruce felt horrible as he was not able to stop Tim from harming himself, but he knew that he could at least try to help him in some way.

The only problem is if Tim was going to accept the help that he needs: mentally and physically.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't feel motivated to write, but I did my best...I hope

Tim came back to Bruce sleeping on his study desk, but he stayed put on the bed. He wanted to know why he was in his room, but as he was looking around Tim noticed that his arms felt weird, and upon looking at them, sure enough, there were wound wrappings all over them. Tim at that point knew what had already happened.

“This hasn’t happened in forever.” Tim thought as he felt a heavy pressure on his chest as he looked down at his arms. 

While Tim was looking down, he didn’t notice Bruce waking up.

(Bruce POV)  
He heard some noises as if someone was crying, but he didn’t pay too much attention. That was until he remembered where he was: Tim’s room.

Bruce opened his eyes and immediately checked his phone  
Time: 1:20pm  
Alfred didn’t wake him up for patrol. He would have to worry about that later. Bruce would have to ask the other boys what happened during a patrol last night.

As he turned around from the desk, Bruce looked at Tim and just wanted to hug his son. He knew that Tim wasn’t one of affection, due to his parents never being around and also with other relations, including himself, that denied any sort of comfort to people, even Tim. 

He cleared his mind of those thoughts, his only priority right now being Tim. Bruce got up from the desk and went to go sit on Tim’s bed. He embraced his son and waited till he knew Tim was conscious. Only hoping that their life could be better in the future. 

While Tim and Bruce were together for a few hours, Alfred was making the two boys help clean the kitchen. They weren’t that thrilled, but at least it took their mind off of their other brother. 

Jason and Damian didn’t think that Alfred would take notice of what they were doing to Tim, but on the contrary, Alfred knows of everything that happens in the manor, so he has some suspicion that the boys are bothering their brother Timothy. 

(Jason POV)  
Jason has been quiet for the past few days. It’s not that he’s sad, just...thinking. Tim never did anything bad to him and Damian never told anyone. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it, which he does. The problem is that it gets Jaso more pissed on why he doesn’t even try to defend himself or say anything of the issue.

Jason was currently cleaning the top cabinets when he landed on the medicine cabinet. He opened it and noticed how there were so many pills for Tim. He even had a whole section to himself. Right when he was about to grab a bottle, Alfred stops him and tells him to get back to work. 

While the two boys were cleaning downstairs, Bruce had Tim in his room, just trying to get work ahead for both (which Tim doesn’t know; thank goodness he was still asleep)He looked so tired, and his psoriasis wasn’t making it better. He knew what could happen to Tim’s skin if he didn’t take care of it, so he made sure that he had all his medications, and got enough sunscreen to protect his skin for the day. 

Dick already left the house to go live at Bludhaven, but he still came to visit. It took him a while to go find a job, but when the police department accepted him, he left as soon as he could. Bruce noticed that Damian didn’t want him to leave, but after Dick explained to him that he's still going to visit, it was alright. 

While Bruce was working, Tim was already up. He tried to get off the bed as quietly as possible but failed. Tim tripped on the imaginary rock when walking out. Bruce looked up and only stared. 

“ Morning, Tim.”

“Hey, Bruce.”

Silence lingered in the air, as both looked at each other until Tim spoke. 

“I'll leave if that’s okay. To my room.”

“Sure, but make sure you take care of those arms, ok?”

“Ok, Bruce.”

As Tim was leaving, he turned around, looking at Bruce working at his desk. (even though he literally has a different room for writing and whatever.)

“Thanks for the help and...um...” 

“ no problem Tim, glad that you're okay.”

Tim gave a small smile before he left to his room, feeling a funny feeling inside him. Maybe it was a fever or he’s just exhausted.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

After returning to his room, Tim was currently rewrapping his arms, but his head was somewhere else. 

His medications are in a cabinet in the kitchen, so he’s going to have to go downstairs for them. The medications aren’t that bad, but the methotrexate makes his hair fall out (Tim looked it up and it’s literally some sort of chemotherapy and an immune drug. The pills also make him have a ‘blah’ behavior, which is AWESOME.) Plus, Jason started to take notice of the hair issue, which caused Damian to also notice, and to no surprise, both started to make fun of it. 

The other medicine that he has, in the source of pills is folic acid, so his hair does grow back. SOO basically he takes the folic acid in conjunction with methotrexate. 

Once finishing with his arms, Tim prepares himself to go downstairs, and meet the two demons in the form of brothers. Going downstairs, Tim notices that there's noise in the kitchen, which makes his hypothesis true that both brothers were there. 

Taking a small breath, he enters the kitchen taking note that Damian is sitting down, while Jason is cleaning a cabinet, (Tim makes his speculation that Alfred put them to clean). He tries not to acknowledge them, but he does make eye contact with Jason, for a second. Ignoring the other boy, Tim sets for his medication, but while opening it, he takes note that they are not there. Each bottle that Tim opened up resulted in an empty void, nothing. He knew who did it, but he really needed the medication if he didn’t want his psoriasis to flare up bad, AGAIN. 

So Tim does what he does best, ignores how the other people in the room are taking note of his medication gone and waiting for a reaction out of him, and leaves the room, heading to the couch in the library.

He hated how his brothers took advantage of him. Tim doesn’t even know what he did to deserve this, but he’s starting to get really tired of it. Dick isn’t even home, working hard in his new job, so he barely visits the manor, but when he does, it’s basically for Damian. 

Maybe if he wasn’t so messed up, then they would care about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the reading is short, school kept me busy, and I got that writer's block for some time
> 
> Hope you guys liked today's chapter tho.


End file.
